House and Cameron
by catgrl
Summary: This is about The day House said some thing to Cameron. Be kind this is my first story...
1. Chapter 1

House and Cameron

The day House told Cameron that he loved her was no lie. So after he told her that Cameron said she always knew that and she has been waiting for him to admit it.

That night they made plans to go to dinner and a movie. They had a great time together.

From their first date and on nobody knew about them dating not even House best friend Wilson. One day out of the blue Cameron told House that she had so news to tell him.

The news was that she is pregnant. Then they go about telling every one that they have been dating and that she is going to have House's baby and that they have been together for three months now. House wanted to ask Cameron a very big question after they told every one. House said to Cam will you marry me Alison Cameron.

Her answer was yes I will marry you and I love you Greg House and I always will.

Then Wilson had some news of his own he said that him and Cuddy are getting married to and said maybe we can have a double wedding. Wilson and Cuddy have been dating secretly until Cuddy found out she was pregnant. So now they are planning on a very big wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two couples had a very nice wedding they invited all there friends from work. After the wedding House and Cameron went to Hawaii for their honeymoon they had a grand old time Spent a lot of time in their room thou. Then it was time for them to head home after a one week stay so Wilson and Cuddy could go on their honeymoon. They to also went to Hawaii for their one week stay. House and Cameron moved into a very big house that has 6 rooms and 3 and half baths. When Wilson and Cuddy came back from Hawaii they to decided to move into the as House and Cameron asked them to. House and Cameron went to their doctors and find out that it was going to be twin boys. Wilson and Cuddy also went and find out they were having twin girls. Everyone one from work planed to have a very big baby shower for them and so they did. After the baby shower Chase , Forman and Wilson were suck putting all the stuff together and had pizza that night for dinner. House was in charge of taking care of the women as they were getting bigger now. The nexted few months flew by and before they know it. It was one month before the due dates of Cuddy and Cameron. Everyone was one stand by. Both woman were on bed rest at home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One day while House and Wilson were in House's office playing a game on their Nintendo DS their pages went off and they need to get down to the ER cause Cameron and Cuddy were on there way in.. It was time for the two set of twins to come into the world. Cameron and Cuddy arrive in the ER and went right up to maternity to get settled in. Then they both started pushing House and Wilson were very busy trying their best to help the women.. One good push and the first House twin was born along with the first Wilson twin was born then the second baby of both couple was born… Foreman and Chase heard and came to see the new familys. Then it was time to announce the names of the babies as everyone wanted to know so they all got into one room and House and Cameron went first the boys names are Benjamin and Bentley then it was Wilson and Cuddys turn the girls names are Crystal and Caitlyn. A couple of days later they all went home and it was a bit nosie with the boys and girls being a bit fussy. Cameron and Cuddy were both breast feeding so when they got home they feed the babies while House and Wilson were bring the stuff in from the hospital. Well it was mostly Wilson doing the work…LOL….

PS. Sorry it took so long to post….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One year later House and Cameron were very happy and planning the twins first birthday along with Wilson and Cuddy. Cameron was thinking of having a petting zoo party and she told House he though it was a good idea so he told Wilson and he like it.

Cameron and Cuddy did most of the planning and the guys toke care of the bill for the party. They invited all there friends from work and House new team which he hired after returning from maternity leave with Cameron. They got four little cakes for the two sets of twins two blue and two pinks with names on them. One big cake was for the guests and the House's and Wilson's. The kinds of animals they had were Koala, Zebra, Camel, Lamb and many more.. Everyone had a lot of fun surprisingly House did too. Before everyone left House and Cameron announce that Cameron is pregnant again…..

THE END


End file.
